


Night Embrace

by Jackb



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Big Brother Papa I, Fluff, Gen, Nihil is a shitty father, Praise, Protective Sibling, Siblings, care, childhood era, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: All night are the same for Emeritus I, short and taking, but he wouldn’t have it another way.





	Night Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my primary language, please apologize anything a bit weird, I take criticism, so if you see something that need fixing, tell me, I will correct it as soon as possible.
> 
> Enjoy.. I hope.

Emeritus the First open his eyes immediately at the moment he hears a soft knock on the door of this chamber. By now he is so used to it he doesn’t sleep until he heard it. He gets up and walks directly toward the door. He doesn’t want to make his brother wait. As he opened it, the, now familiar, figure of a three year old Emeritus the Third in his pajamas waiting outside on the cold slab appear.

No need for words by now, Third look up to and reach for him and he takes him in his arms as close the door behind them. He puts a gentle kiss on his cheeks and Third relax in his embrace.

 

It’s the same thing everyday for the past year.

 

First walks toward a little cabinet and unlock it to take a plush, a harlequin octopus, Third immediately grab and press it against his chest. It’s one of his favorites.

Plush had been forbidden since Third is considered too old for it. Nihil’s words. So First keep a few secretly locked for him. Three year old is not too old to hold on a stuffed animal. He’d seen sisters of sin with similar objects and they’ve not been children for a long time. Why his brother couldn’t have the same right uh ? He is sure it has something to do with appearing weak in front of others. The Emeritus brothers are watched from all side since they will all be future Papa. People search every bit of weakness in them, ready to tear them apart. So Nihil and Imperator are hard on them to the point they tend to forget their well-being for the sake of image and power. Their education is strict and relentless, devoid of love, result and success is the only report their father wants to hear about. He doesn’t care much about the rest. He barely visited them, Third had only seen him twice since he is capable of remembering things. It’s not enough to judge a character in formation. If Nihil passed more time with them, he would see that the pace set for Third education is too intense. The young boy can’t follow it, he needs more time, he needs more care and he needs more rest. But each time he fails, the pace becomes more intense, to the point it’s stifling him. Removing the stuffed animal for the sake of result actually had the opposite effect on Third and First had been able to see it from day one.

 

« Did you eat enough today ? Are you hungry ? » He asks. Third nob then shakes his head, his body getting slack in his arm, he just seems tired. « Alright, do you want me to tell you a story ? » And Third shake his head again, First give him another gentle kiss. « Do you want to sleep ? » He knows his brother wants to sleep but in a life where he is stripped from most of his freedom for the care of learning, it’s the only way he found to give him back a bit of his right to choose something for himself. As suspected, Third nod. He looks exhausted.

 

They walk toward the bed. « Emeritus ! » He calls to catch his attention. « I want you to know I’m very proud of you. » The young boy shakes his head low. His chin is trembling a bit and he is on the verge of crying. « Yes, I am ! Hey look at me. » He gently raised his chin. « I.Am.Very.Proud.Of.You ! » He emphasized each word.

« You’re lying, Sister Maggie said I’m bad. » Third answered in a small voice.

« Oh I’m lying now ? » He chuckled. « Did I ever lied to you ? » Third shook his head and hugged his plush even harder. « Aah you see ? So if I’m not lying, there’s only one possibility lasting, I’m telling the truth. So if I’m telling the truth and I say I’m proud of you, what does that mean ? »

« That you’re proud of me. »

« Yes. I’m extremely proud of my youngest brother, and do you know who that is ? It’s you ! And if I’m very, very proud of you, it means you should be very, very proud of yourself too, no matter what Sister Maggie says. »

 

Third hugged him as hard as his little arms allowed him to and First covered him with plenty of caresses and kisses, repeating over and over how proud of him he was. Then when his brother finally crackled a little laugh he climbed on the bed with him. The youngest quickly took his habitual position against his brother flank and snuggled as close as it was possible. First ruffled his hair and hugged him tight, making sure he was in a comfortable position under the blanket.

 

« I love you. » Third mumbled as he was falling asleep.

« I love you too young one. » His voice was soft.

 

Quickly enough he could hear the calm rhythm of his brother breathing and his side grew warmer. He closed his eyes, but didn’t fall asleep just yet. It wasn’t past one in the morning and he never slept before one in the morning, and thus for one and only reason.

 

The door opened silently half an hour after. He opened his eyes once more and reached for the light as Emeritus the Second closed the door as softly as possible. Their eyes crossed. Asking at one side, inviting at the other. Second walked toward the side of the bed and watched their youngest brother sleep, then, encouraged by First hand gesture to come on the bed he climbed on it. Careful not to wake up his little brother. As usual he slipped under the blanket and First immediately took him in his in arm and let him settle how he wanted.

 

« Do you.. » He didn’t have the time to ask, his brother was already crying loudly against him. Second was simple, when he came in his chamber, it was or to talk, or to cry. The last one occurred more often. The only thing First could do when it happened was holding him as he released his pain and anger until he was empty and exhausted, and whispers soft praise to him.

He reached for the light and closed it, letting the darkness embrace them. Second could be embarrassed by his tears, but in the dark he could let go more easily.

 

And so it begins.

 

Second cried over and over until he had trouble breathing, his sobs made him twitch and his hands kept clenching on First’s clothes, torning and pulling them with rage. Then as always, he started to groans from frustration. His firm clench became even harder, and he kicked First’s leg few times. Moving his own quickly with rage against the bed. He tossed himself over and over, changing position suddenly. The oldest of the fratry had always been thankful for Third to have a deep sleep, because surely most people would wake up from such disturbance.

He held him as much as he could, letting him express himself but kept a hand on him constantly so he never felt alone in this, Second could reject him if he wanted to, but he didn’t. The groans grew louder and louder.

 

« Bite. » First said, showing his arm to him. Second didn’t wait to dig his teeth in it. First’s clothes shielded a bit the bite, but barely enough. The oldest brother could feel it all on his flesh. The muffled scream was terrifying as always and his brother kept clenching and tightening his grip to the point it nearly became unbearable. Six years old were stronger than you thought. But as always First endured it all, his brother had already broken his skin anyway, it was not unusual.

« You’re going to get through this. » He whispered. « You’re strong and capable. »

Second became even more angry and continued to kick with a new energy. He wanted to tear everything apart.

« You don’t have to care about what they say, you are you, and one day you will command them all. » Second screamed even louder, full of rage. « You will be able to make them pay, make them all pay. »

It continued until Second stopped, out of breath and sweating. His body became loose as he caught his breath. First held him tight against him, gently stroking his arm to calm him.

« It’s gonna be fine. You will see. I promise. » Second nodded then he cracked again.

His tears were big and warm when they fell on First’s arm as he held it like it was a life buoy, only rampart between surviving and sinking.

« I will always be there, as long as you need me. At anytime and for as long as eternity exists. I promise you ! You will always be able to count on me. »

 

Third shifted in his arm and whined a bit.

« Shhh, everything is fine baby, you’re safe, sleep. » He told him softly and the youngest soon fell asleep again.

 

Second turned and held on him this time. As hard as he could, even pinching him to be sure he held his big brother tightly. It was painful, but First knew his brother didn’t want to hurt him, he just expressed his sorrow in a way that was painful for him, and he was fine with it. He pressed him against his body, tightening his embrace on him and let his brother cry until he had nothing to release anymore. He didn’t ask him to stop, like everybody else did. He didn’t call him names like some had done. He just let him be, calming him with soft caresses until a shaking breath was all it was left.

 

When he was sure the moment was over First assured that his brother was tucked nicely under the cover and gently pet his hair, Second rubbed his face against him and snuggled even closer as the last few tremors disappeared. He fell asleep too.

 

The oldest of the fratry watched the hour, it was closer to three in the morning than two and he had a ritual planned at five and a half. Once again, his night would he short and too warm. The demon blood running in their veins made them far warmer than what was common and with the three of them pressed against each other it was enough to pass from hot to a furnace.

 

But it was okay, mild inconvenience like that were nothing if he could ease, even a little, the sorrow and pain of his younger brothers. He didn’t have this chance. Nihil had never been that caring and he was his first son. He remembered too clearly the loneliness he had felt, as he had nearly no one to genuinely care about him and what he felt. He remembered how happy he was when his first brother arrived. His interest for him had never ceased to grow. All he knew is that he was not alone anymore and that he would never let his brother feel alone. Soon enough he would be sacred as Papa, but even then, no matter how busy he would be, he would always find time for his brothers.

 

The entire world could criticize him for it, he would never stop as long as his brothers needed him. If they had nobody else but him for support, then he would be their undying supporter. What Nihil put them through was unfair and cruel and he wished he could do more for them. He had tried and it had never worked. But once he became Papa he would probably be able to make some change, and if he had to fight Nihil for that, he would, his brothers were more important and all he wanted was for them to have a better childhood than he had.

 

He loves them..

 

So much..

 

Few silent tears fell on his cheeks and he tightened his embrace on his two sleeping brothers. Them and Satan, the rest meant nothing.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, the author here ^^ I have a small request in case you didn't like the story, could you please tell me why ? what is wrong in it ? or even what you didn't liked, or really any criticism you might think of. I'm looking to improve, and it's difficult to do when I don't know what is wrong.
> 
> So if you found it was a bad story, help a writer out and tell me what need change. I would be very welcome.
> 
> Thank you, have a wonderful day !


End file.
